


Compromise?

by IronStark17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Developing Relationship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStark17/pseuds/IronStark17
Summary: Steve and Bucky were having a few drinks, and Steve decided to do what he wanted. If it didn’t work out, he could blame the alcohol right? Bucky didn’t know he couldn’t get drunk.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Compromise?

Bucky didn’t know how this was happening, or what was really happening. He and Steve were having a few drinks, and suddenly the man, his best friend, was practically throwing himself at him. “Woah woah hey there big guy..” Bucky was laughing a little nervously as he put his hands on Steve’s broad shoulders. Looking into his eyes, with uncertainty filling them. 

Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes, and pushed him back on the sofa they were sharing, he climbed on top of him, pinning him down. “Come on Bucky.. Just let us try, it will be fun..” Steve had never wanted anything more than he wanted Bucky inside him. Right now. His body was aching for it, his eyes were filled with lust. “Just a little? Give me something, anything..” Steve was practically begging for his best friend. 

Bucky could feel his own obvious arousal filling him, as much as he wanted to deny it, his boner was becoming increasingly obvious in his light grey sweatpants. “Steve.. Stevie I don’t.. I don’t know..” That’s when Steve rocked his hips. Grinding down on his stiff cock. “Ohh..” The man breathed out, and his eyes slipped shut. He was lost in it now. “O-Okay.. Okay let’s.. Compromise? Tell me what it is you want Steve..” Bucky spoke softly, letting his eyes open once more. 

Steve felt the excitement bubble up inside him. “I want you inside me, Bucky. I want to feel you in every way possible.” Steve, surprisingly, was not being even slightly shy or bashful about the matter. He was a man who knew what he wanted, and when he wanted it. That when, was now, and he would do anything Bucky wanted, so he could have it. 

Bucky swore his mouth went dry and Steve’s words, how does he even react to that? “O-Oh. Wow.. Uh Okay um.. I was thinking.. “ Oh come on Bucky, you’re not supposed to be the shy one here. “Blow me. Suck me off.” Bucky used his confident voice now.”Suck me off and then MAYBE I’ll give you something..” Bucky found himself now grinding back against Steve. 

Steve bit his lip, and nodded quickly. “Yes. Yes I’ll do that.” Steve scooted down Bucky’s body excitedly, he was face to face with his groin now, he could see how strained his sweatpants were from his erection. Leaning in he slowly brushed his lips against his clothed cock and breathed in slowly. Steve was extremely excited for this. 

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath as he looked down at his friend, it was such a sight to see, Steve was looking at him with big blue, seductive eyes. Bucky had never really thought of Steve this way, but this moment was really changing everything. It was really a low burning intensity that Bucky felt in this moment. 

Steve began mouthing slowly over Bucky’s clothed cock, nudging his head down and doing the same over his balls, hearing Bucky’s gasps, and seeing his muscles twitch and tighten made the man proud, knowing how good he could make Bucky feel really drove him to do more. Lifting up Bucky’s shirt he slowly grabbed his hips and started to kiss open mouthed just above the waistband of his pants, letting his tongue out to flick over it gently. He kissed over Bucky’s treasure trail of hair, Steve pulled down Bucky’s joggers and briefs just a little more to expose the skin, he licked over it and nipped. Before suddenly gripping his hips tighter and sucking a deep hickey into the flesh. 

Bucky gasped, his eyes shot down to look at Steve as sudden sharp pleasure coursed through his body. “A-Ah!” He stuttered out, his hips trying to squirm away from the feeling, but being held in place. “O-Oh gosh Steve!” He breathed out, and gripped the sofa so tightly his knuckles had begun to turn white. Bucky had been sexually active before in the past, but had never felt anything so intense as what he was feeling with Steve, right here, right now. They had hardly even begun, and it was already enough to almost make Bucky cream the inside of his pants. 

Steve could really tell just how much Bucky was enjoying himself, pulling Bucky’s pants down further he was greeted with Bucky’s, quite frankly, large cock directly in front of his face. The sight of it alone was enough to almost have Steve drooling. Leaning in Steve flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock, savouring the taste of the small bead of precum that graced his tongue. Looking up at Bucky with hooded eyes, he scooted up further and slowly wrapped his lips around his tip, breathing in slowly through his nose he swirled his tongue and began to suck lightly. 

Bucky could feel his head swimming as he felt Steve starting to go down on him. The heat, the slick feeling of his mouth around him had Bucky’s heart beating rapidly in his chest. His breathing had quickened as well, he had one arm strewn over his face, hiding in the crook of his elbow to stifle the moans that began to slip past his lips as Steve took him deeper and deeper into his mouth. Steve stopped once just over half way onto his cock, he figured that was as far as Steve could take him. “It.. Fuck its okay Steve just take your- holy shit!” Bucky cursed loudly as suddenly Steve had taken him into his throat, his nose nudging against his groin. 

If Steve could smirk around Bucky’s cock, he would have. He felt a little cocky (pun intended) with how well he was doing, it wasn’t his first rodeo as people say. Steve made sure to take slow steady breaths through his nose, swallowing around Bucky nearly caused him to gag, but he somehow managed now to. But he did hear Bucky whine some profanities from above him, blinking a couple times Steve began to slide his mouth off Bucky, glancing up at him he adjusted his positioning, starting to bob his head up and down in the most sensual way he could. Sucking, swirling, and groaning lightly around Bucky. Steve was doing his very best to please Bucky, even if this was all he got, Steve was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Now if you thought Steve was enjoying himself? Bucky was over the fucking moon with pleasure. How he had managed not to cum yet was a complete mystery to him because every second he was in Steve’s mouth, every simple drag of his friends tongue on him he felt like he was going to explode. Bucky was unfocused, all the pleasure coursing through his veins had the dark haired man seeing stars. His legs were shaking, his arms tense, teeth clenched as he tried to fight off his rapidly building orgasm. “Oh god.. Oh god Steve! SteveSteveSteve..” Bucky moaned out, finally letting his true voice come out, letting Steve really hear just how good he was making him feel. 

Steve hearing Bucky moan, and say his name like that was pure music to his ears. He groaned slightly around Bucky’s cock, sending vibrations right up through him. He could feel Bucky’s balls tightening, tensing closer to his body. He knew he was close to blowing his load any minute now. Steve closed his eyes, and accepted to himself that he would be swallowing this. He wanted Bucky to feel as good as possible.. Now Steve wasn’t a huge fan of swallowing, but for this, he would definitely do it. He gripped onto Bucky’s hips a little tighter and squeezed them a couple times. 

Bucky couldn’t hold back anymore, he just couldn’t. He felt the hot white pleasure burn through him, he was so overcome with pleasure that his whole vision was reduced to small pinholes as he came. “STEVE! OH GOD STEVE I’M COMING HOLY SHIT AH!” Bucky was anything but quiet now, his hands running up his body, groping himself as he felt his load shoot into, and fill Steve’s mouth.. And Steve just took it all. Working every last drop from his body. When it was all over, and Bucky got his vision back he looked down at Steve, who was now pulling off. 

Steve winced a little as he pulled, off, looking up at Bucky his throat bobbed as he swallowed the mess that had filled his mouth. It was thick, salty, and not at all appealing. But seeing the absolute mess that Bucky was, was all worth it. Bucky was really a mess, his chest was rising and falling rapidly, sweat was glistening on his chest, stomach, and cheeks. The man had hair sticking to his forehead, he was really a sight to see. Steve himself wasn’t much better, his cheeks red, eye’s glistening, and a small bit of saliva and Bucky’s cum drying in the corners of his mouth. His dirty blond hair was sticking up in every direction as he smiled shyly at his slightly older friend. “So… Do I get my end of the compromise now?” Steve asked, his voice was a little scratchy from having Bucky hit his throat repeatedly. But the man wouldn’t have it any other way. He felt good. He felt like he would definitely be trying this again. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I’m still pretty new to writing one shots, but I’m trying my best! Any tips or ideas would be lovely and very helpful!


End file.
